


The One Where David Is a Not-so-nice Guy

by Coileddragon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, David Is a Bad Dude, Drugging, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Homophobia, Nea is a Lesbian, No Entity AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: David King likes picking up girls at the bar, whether they're interested in his proposals or not.





	The One Where David Is a Not-so-nice Guy

David King sat at the bar of his favorite place to drink. He stopped by here fairly often, drummed up a good repertoire with the other regulars. It was a good place to wet the whistle, and even better for scoring a bird for the night. He was charming enough as it were, a little blunt but he had his ways.

Tonight, thick browed eyes scoured across the other patrons of the bar. Some he’d seen before, some were new. One in particular caught his eye.

Sh wasn’t dancing like the majority of other women, rather she was leaning up against a wall with her arms crossed, watching the dancers and making small talk to a few men near her. Her hair was longer on one side than the other and though the grey beanie obscured the rest of her hair, he’d hazard a guess it was shaved. She wore simple jeans and a tank top and looked almost uninterested in the people she was talking to.

Usually David liked the ‘pretty’ girls, the ones who come out to doll up and get drunk and have fun. This one wasn’t like that, but she had an attractiveness all her own. She stood out.

When she looked around and caught his eye, David raised a hand in greeting, trying to signal her over. She looked around briefly and pointed to herself, and he nodded, their silent exchange going unnoticed by those enjoying the music, the T.V.s, or alcohol. She came over, a swagger of confidence in her walk as she stepped around dancers, and leaned up against the bar.

“Hey, what’s up?” Her accent wasn’t unfamiliar, American possibly but with a lilt of something European. Swede, maybe. Maybe that’s why her face stood out. The Swedish girls had such lovely faces...

“Name’s David, was wonderin’ if I might buy ya a drink?” he offered, raising his voice over the music and nodding amiably.

“Nea,” she replied, then she shrugged. “Sorry, I’m not really into guys, I’m here for the same show you are.”

She pointed back with her thumb at the dancefloor, a few girls drunkenly grinding up against each other with a glass of colorful alcohol in their hands. David’s smile didn’t falter, though the gears in his brain were turning. Her lack of availability to him made her somehow more attractive, the tomboyish nature something he wanted to own. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied to her dismissal.

“No problem, can still buy ya a drink. Jus’ as a... friendly gesture.” he added, waving a hand as he tried to find the words. Nea shot the taller man a smirk and nodded.

“Won’t say no to free alcohol.” she replied, looking back at the dance floor where the dancing girls had started kissing sloppily, their alcohol spilling onto the floor haphazardly.

David flagged down the bartender.

“Two of whatever she wants.” he ordered, nudging Nea in the shoulder.

“Rum and coke if you got it.” she said.

“Good taste.”

She gave another smile, leaning against the bar and crossing her arms again as she watched the people around her. David kept an eye on her, sliding a hand into his pocket and pulling out a small pill, disguising it as checking his phone. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he nodded at the bartend as the two glasses were pushed towards him. He pulled them over by their rims, deftly dropping the fast dissolving pill into one of the glasses. 

He slid it over to her.

“To new friends, ‘n pretty lasses.” David said, raising his glass towards her in a toast.

She clinked hers against his, and they took a drink. David downed his in a few gulps, the gentle burn of the rum nicer than the beer he had been nursing through the evening. His eyes were on her as she drank. Slower than him, but like many other people, once she had a drink her hand, she seemed compelled to empty the glass.

It was a low dose, but a fast acting one. David checked the time on his phone, and waited. She bobbed her head along to the music as it shifted, the girls who were dancing having since left to clean themselves up and the dance floor sporting a bright yellow Wet Floor sign. 

Her head bobs started to become irregular, her expression slipping from content to confused as she blinked. 

“You alrigh’?” he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as she swayed a little.

“Yeah, I think… I guess the rum was a little strong in that drink. What time is it anyway?” she asked, leaning against the bar counter.

“Late. Let me getcha a cab.” David offered, holding his arm out to her. She took it, none the wiser, and walked with him out the door.

Outside there were few people around, a few men and women smoking out front and chattering loudly. He pulled Nea toward the street, the girl starting to stumble more.

“Hang on, let me just…” David put his other arm beneath her knees, hoisting her up bridal style to carry her.

“Y’don’t… need t’ do that…” she slurred, her eyelids sinking lower and fluttering in her attempts to stay conscious.

“Think I do.” 

She slumped in his arms, head lolling forward and the drug hit her hard enough. David smirked to himself, taking a turn down an alleyway to where his car was waiting. He placed Nea in the backseat, her body pliable as he shifted her around. Once she was somewhat secure, he hopped in the driver’s seat and set off.

This wasn’t his first time doing this, and he knew it was better to leave the premises. He had an abandoned lot he used, quiet, no one around, undisturbed… Perfect for him. It wasn’t terribly far. David occasionally looked in his rearview at the sleeping woman in his backseat.

If she was a lesbian, that meant she’d be tight. The idea alone made his cock twitch and heart race. He’d also given her a lower dose. He was getting tired of fucking sleeping dolls, as much as it did get the job done. He wanted her to be a little more aware, though he wasn’t sure if this dose would be too much or not. She was his first tester, but she was thinner and lankier than the normal girls he picked up. Oh well. Trial and error.

Pulling a left onto a dirt road, David pulled up and into the empty lot. There was a bit of tree cover, too, where people driving by wouldn’t see his car parked here. It was too late anyway, the roads weren’t all that busy.

David turned the car off, unbuckling before reaching into the glove box and pulling out a tube of lube. Sliding out of the front seat to the back, David set to work getting her pants off her. As expected, she didn’t fight as he unbuttoned and tugged down her jeans, her body limp and compliant. Easy.

He spread her legs, appreciating the mostly shaved cunt that was shown. There was a tuft of hair on her pubic mound, but around her lips her pussy was clean. Good, David wasn’t overly fond of hairy cunts. 

Pouring lube onto his index finger, David started teasing between her folds, working on getting her nice and slick. He could feel his cock straining against his jeans as he fingered her, eager to just fuck her, but he had to work slowly. She wasn’t as tight as he thought - or hoped - but she was still tight enough she needed to be lubed up.

He poured more from the bottle straight onto her pink pussy, pulling his index finger out and then adding his middle finger. Pushing deeper inside of her, he scissored his fingers, coating her inside and stretching her open. 

She was still unresponsive, one arm at her side, one hanging off the seat. While fingering her, he pushed up her top and bra to get a look at her tits. They were small, A-cup maybe; he was never good with guessing sizes, but her nipples were perked from the stimulation, metal bars glinting in the moonlight. Pierced, huh? David licked his lips, pushing his fingers in to the third knuckle.

Retracting his fingers, he undid his pants and stroked his cock. It wasn’t difficult to get hard, the sight of Nea bare, exposed, and ready for him was more than enough help. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a condom, tearing the package open with his teeth. He rolled it down his cock and poured some extra lube on it. Never knew what these bitches carried…

Climbing into the back of the car, he pulled Nea’s legs around him and her closer to him. He lined up the head of his cock with her entrance and pushed in. He moaned as he slid in inch by inch, her walls hot around him. And tight, but not too tight. He’d loosened her up enough that he could work his way in comfortably, but she felt perfect around his cock like this.

Once he’d managed to get to the hilt, he began to thrust, hands holding her hips and moving her with him.

Her face twitched, brows knitting together briefly as if she was dreaming. But he knew better. She was starting to stir now, consciousness slowly returning to her. Her face was flushed, her lips parting to exhale as her head lolled to the side. An involuntary moan left her lips, David thrusting harder into her to help speed up her awareness. He wanted her to know, to see, to scream. 

She tried to move, twisting her torso slightly and blinking blearily. He snapped his hips into her and her eyes shot open, breathing now coming out in panicked noises.

“Ssstop…” she slurred, one arm reaching out for him but falling against his thick forearm. She shook her head slowly, yelping as he pushed deep inside of her again. “W-why… st-stop…!”

“Finally awake, lass?” he asked in a low tone, leaning over her.

“Hurts… please... “ she begged, raising a hand to try and push his face away. He leaned into her touch, turning and kissing the palm of her hand instead.

“What? Y’mean you don’t like having your lesbian cunt filled with something real for once?” he asked. “Y’seem to be enjoyin’ it. All slicked up ‘n wet for me.”

“Monster…” she sneered, yanking her hand away from his face and trying to pull her shirt down over her exposed breasts. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it back over her head, using his other hand to pull her shirt back up.

“Y’can scream if y’ want ta. No one around for miles…” 

Nea’s eyes found his, watering and angry as her other hand came up to try and hit him. He caught it and pushed it up into his other hand, holding both her wrists over her head and against the window. Her legs tried to kick out but found no purchase, David pushing himself into the backseat more and shoving her up against the opposite door.

“Don’ worry, I’ll let you go when I’m done.”

“Screw you…” she spat, trying to actually spit at him and the saliva instead just sliding over her lip pathetically. David chuckled, wiping the dribble off her lip and thrusting into her again.

He leaned over her as he found his rhythm again, licking over one of her tits and tasting metal. She cried out indignantly, trying to kick but he was taking up too much room in the back of the car to do much more than hit the front seat with her heel. Twisting her arms in his grip didn’t do much, either, too weak and disoriented from the drug still coursing in her system. 

David’s teeth grazed her nipple and the bar of metal running through it, Nea arching her back and crying out to try and mask the involuntary sounds of pleasure. She wanted to fight back, wanted to yell or scream, but her voice was so low, her struggles doing nothing to deter him.

He loved it.

With his free hand, he began to pinch and twist her other nipple as he fucked her and molested her with this teeth and tongue. He could hear her sobbing now, the sound egging him on in his own closeness to orgasm. David’s thrusts were becoming irregular and rushed now, pinching her nipple harder as he sucked on the other one. 

He felt her walls squeeze him as she cried out, throwing her head back and sobbing as her own orgasm shuddered through her body. David moaned against her chest, pulling away from her nipple and panting as he thrust into her pulsing cunt. She was crying, each exhale marked with sounds of misery as she let her tears of helplessness fall down her cheek. 

David let go of her hands and pulled back, gripping her hips again as he pushed as deep as he could do, feeling release with a final thrust. Her arms came down and held over her chest, tired eyes blurred with tears as he came. He thrust lazily, milking the orgasm as much as he could.

He pulled himself out, her cunt red and soaked. She was still out of it, or perhaps just defeated. Most likely, it was both things that kept her there, hugging her chest and quietly crying to herself. David peeled off the condom and cleaned himself off, stowing the waste in a garbage bag in the passenger side seat of his car before buttoning his pants back up. 

“Rides over, out.” he said, taking her pants from the floor of the car and tossing them on the ground. When she didn’t move, he sighed and reached into the car.

She thrashed as his hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the car. She pushed away from him as he got her out of the back seat, David letting go as she fell on her bare ass in the dirt. He closed the door and went around to the drivers side. He heard her try to say something but ignored it, starting the car and making his way out of the lot.

He gave her one last look as she sat in the dirt, tears leaving shining marks down her cheeks as she stared at his retreating car, and left her there.

Nea heaved a sob, too lost, too unsure of herself to do anything. She reached for her pants and draped them over her knees, shivering as a night breeze swept by her. She knew she had to find a way to go home, to report this to the police, but her body was sore, her mind was tired. As the man’s car sped off, she watched the tail lights disappear.


End file.
